


Room for More

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bring your toothbrush for the aftercare, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Spanking, Omegaverse, Pregnant Barry, Spanking, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry thinks that starting to show makes him fat and unappealing. Oliver thinks otherwise, and sets out to teach his omega a lesson.





	Room for More

Oliver could see it in Barry‘s posture that something was wrong, the way he held himself when he slunk to the breakfast table, eyeing the full plate of pancakes that Oliver had set before him dubiously. But Barry tended to speak up when he was ready, so Oliver let him be and pretended that everything was normal. He worried though, seeing Barry push his food around on his plate instead of digging in like usual.

He gave Barry an extra sweet kiss once his omega had to leave for work, caressing his stomach that was just starting to show the tiniest bit with a smile before sending him off. Maybe Barry just had a bad start this morning, and it would all be okay by the time he came home.

Dinner also had Barry pushing his food around though, and he hardly ate anything before he declared himself done.

„Barry, you need to eat properly, for you and the little one. What‘s up, did you catch a bug?“ That would not be good, Oliver knew that sometimes the child could be affected if an omega got sick during the pregnancy. That probably didn‘t apply for a common cold, but he still wouldn‘t want to see his darling suffer.

„No, it‘s nothing, really. Just… I‘m not that hungry right now.“

And if that wasn‘t one of Barry‘s most pathetic lies. He was always starving, always ready to devour at least three helpings of food with his accelerated metabolism, and now that he was pregnant it had only gotten worse.

„I can‘t really believe that… you need a lot to even just keep you going. Are you sure you‘re feeling alright?“

„Yeah… just… I dunno, maybe I should lose a few pounds?“

Oliver frowned, looking Barry up and down. His Barry, that was still little more than skin and bones with a tiny bump to show where their child was growing.

„What do you mean, lose a few pounds?“

Barry shrugged a little awkwardly, but Oliver didn‘t miss the way his hand was resting on his stomach, almost as if to hide it.

„Barry, is this because you had difficulties closing your pants the past few days? You know there‘s a child growing there, right? A child that takes up space as it grows?“

He reached out and rested his hand on Barry‘s. „Do you honestly think you‘re too big?“

Barry shifted under his gaze and gave another little shrug. He sounded impossibly small when he spoke up.

„You always like that I‘m so thin, and that I have abs… you say you like my runner‘s built… and I want you to like me, I want to please you…. I want to be good for you, Ollie, so you‘ll keep me...“

There were tears in his eyes now, and his voice was wavering. Clearly, that had been eating away at him for a while.

„And that‘s true, Barry. I love you, and I love the way you‘re built, but that doesn‘t mean I won‘t love seeing you grow as our child develops, seeing physical proof of our love, of our bond.“ He gave a little sigh and stood up.

„Come on, omega. Time for a lesson.“

Barry looked at him a little fearfully, but stood up, taking his alpha‘s hand and following him into the bedroom where Oliver handed him a pillow.

„Here, love. Get naked, then lay down on the bed, ass up. I‘ll spank you until you know how much I love you. You in any shape or form, but especially with your cute bump.“

Barry just nodded, quiet for once, and complied easily, slipping out of his clothes and shuffling onto the bed. Oliver knew that he had learned that resisting and arguing would only make it harder on him in the end.

„Good boy. Now, I‘m going to spank you with the brush until you‘ve learned your lesson, alright? You‘re such a beautiful, handsome man, and I‘m so lucky to have you, you deserve better than to have a low opinion of yourself. Tell me your safeword.“

Barry shuffled a bit on the bed, but then obediently presented his backside to Oliver.

„It‘s Tempest, alpha.“

„Good boy. Tell me why you think I‘d leave you.“

And with that, he started, letting the brush come down. Barry gave a little startled gasp, the cute one that he did at the start of any spanking, as if he was surprised by the pain every time again.

„I know you like me as I am, Sir, I don‘t want to get too fat for you.“

Oliver gave a little shake of his head and brought the brush down again, deliciously jolting Barry‘s soft and perfect butt.

„I love you as you are, and I‘ll also love you when your belly is nice and big, Barry. How could I love you any less knowing that your beautiful body is growing our child? That you‘re carrying the manifestation of the two of us joined together in you? How could I not love you more with every day of swollen feet, every instance of back pain, every stretch mark? I‘ll be there for all of it, and I‘ll make sure you know how loved you are.“ He accented every point he made with a stroke with the brush, and Barry let him hear those wonderful little gasping noises every time.

„But after, when the baby‘s out and I‘m still fat… I‘ll still put on weight, and I‘ll be fat then, and stretched out and I‘ll have all this loose tissue and I‘ll be hideous!“ Barry sounded genuinely distressed, and Oliver knew that he didn‘t even usually care about his appearance much. The little gasps had already turned into little sobs, and Oliver knew that Barry must have been very tense, normally it took him much longer to start crying from a spanking. As a reply to Barry‘s worry, he simply picked up the pace a bit, bringing the brush down harder and faster.

„You‘ll still be my beautiful omega, Barry. Babyweight can be lost, and you‘ll still be amazing. Your body will be different, but no less wonderful. It will show what you‘ve been through, what you‘re capable of. It‘s an amazing thing, Barry, bearing a child. You have another life inside of you, there‘s someone that can exist only because your body can provide for them. And yes, your body will have the marks to show for it after, but I won‘t love it any less. You‘ll still be my omega, the man I bonded with, the brilliant mind and sweet humour, the awkward stammering and clumsy sweetheart, you‘ll still be the Flash and the sweetest sunshine. Maybe your speed healing will even take care of the marks you‘re so afraid of. And if not, I‘ll love them right along with the rest of you, and our sweet child. You‘re doing an amazing thing, Barry, and going through a lot right now, and it‘s okay to feel the pressure of it, and the stress. Just be sure that I love you. That will never change, Barry.“

Barry had his face buried in his arms by now, sobbing with each jolt that Oliver gave him with the brush. His butt had turned a nice pinkish red already, but Barry made no move to pull away or even try to wiggle in discomfort yet. He clearly was deep down in his insecurites. Oliver wondered how long it had been eating away at him, but he faintly remembered Barry wanting to wait with children for a while when they first got together so they‘d have some time without Barry being ‚fat and stretched out with pups and unappealing‘. Thinking back to it, maybe Oliver had never made it clear enough that he thought that was an absolute bullshit reasoning.

At the time, he had just chalked it up to Barry being not ready for children yet, but it appeared it had been a deep-seated insecurity that Oliver had never taken seriously. And now poor Barry had been struggling with it, while his alpha should have been there to support him all along.

He was just glad he hadn‘t brushed it off as a case of pregnancy hormones earlier.

„You mean tha – that?“ Barry asked, hiccupping and being cut off by the harsh swats of the brush.

„Yes, I mean that.“ Oliver put all his alpha authority in his voice, and he could see Barry trembling under it. „You are my omega, and I will always treasure you.“

Barry reached back then, patting around and finding Oliver‘s knee and squeezing it.

„Thank you, alpha“ he whispered, sniffling and clearly still crying. „Thank you for loving me.“

Whoever had given Barry that damn insecurity about himself and the deep-seated belief that he wasn‘t lovable, one day Oliver would find them and he‘d tear them apart. But for now, his Barry needed him, and he‘d be damned if he wouldn‘t do anything his sweet omega needed him to.

„Are you good, or do you need some more spanking, love?“ he asked, pausing his spanking for now. At the point where Barry was thanking him, they were usually quite close to done, if not at the end of it. Oliver didn‘t like taking a spanking further than Barry needed it to be.

Barry took a deep breath, obviously thinking Oliver‘s question over.

„May I count to twenty, Sir?“ Barry asked him in the end, and Oliver nodded despite the fact that Barry wouldn‘t be able to see that.

„Of course, my pet“, he told him and gently stroked over both of his ass cheeks. „I‘ll go a bit slower, so you can count them out nicely.“

Barry just nodded at that and struck his ass out a little more, giving Oliver the perfect slate to place twenty nice swats on. He smiled to himself, and made sure to put some force behind the first one.

„One, Sir, thank you so much.“

„You‘re welcome, omega.“ The brush came down again, with more force now. When they were counting down, Oliver always made sure that Barry would feel each and every one of those last swats.

„Two, alpha. Thank you for setting me right.“ Barry‘s voice was still watery and wavering, but he already sounded more collected again. Which might have been weird, considering the spanking was still going on, but Oliver had the feeling that he was crying more from the emotional stress than the spanking itself. Just the brush usually took a while to get Barry to break out into tears.

Oliver could see the telltale flinch that told him that it wasn‘t the good, helpful kind of pain anymore at swat number eighteen, and the paused before delivering the next one. He knew that Barry likely wanted to go through with it now, being so close to the end, but sometimes his sweet boy was too exhausted to be able to handle the pain that he didn‘t like anymore, so when he started flinching Oliver always gave him the chance to call the spanking off.

„Please, Sir, will you give me two more spanks?“

There it was, Barry already knew that Oliver was checking in before he could even speak up and do the actual checkin, but Barry being alert enough to ask him for the rest of his spanking unprompted told Oliver that he would be fine with two more slaps, and he delivered them with gusto, making Barry yelp each time.

And then, the dropped the brush on the bed and leaned over, nuzzling into Barry‘s neck and placing a kiss on the bonding mark he sported there, knowing that it would send that dazzling mix of hormones through his omega‘s body that told him that he was safe and loved.

Barry let out a little hum in response and turned his head, clearly seeking comfort in some more body contact. So Oliver grabbed the pillow that had been under Barry‘s crotch the entire time and put it to the side before lying down and pulling his omega into his arms.

„Youre such a good boy, my Barry“ he told him, and Barry smiled at him tiredly.

„Still can‘t believe you love me so much… but I‘m happy that you do“ he told him, and Oliver gave him a soft kiss in reply. He couldn‘t believe how anyone could not love Barry with all their heart, but he was glad to know that Barry had accepted his love and had understood that Oliver would continue to love him, no matter if his body showed the signs of a pregnancy.

Truth be told, Oliver thought that not even being a superhero with superspeed was more badass than having the ability to have a human being grow inside your body. Sometimes he was envious of omegas that could get pregnant, but he also knew that the aches and hormonal rollercoasters and other side effects of it weren‘t pleasant at all, so he was happy to just support his Barry and be there for him when he needed it.

And then they‘d raise their wonderful child together, and maybe once Barry would see how much Oliver still loved him post-pregnancy, their second child wouldn‘t give him such insecurities.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Barry shifting against him, and he carefully let his hand wander down his omega‘s side to rest over his stomach.

„Time to build you a nest soon, isn‘t it? I heard that the nesting instincts usually kick in around the time the omega starts showing. I‘ll make you the best nest. And all by myself, none of these pre-fabricated nest constructions you can buy where you only throw in a few blankets of your own anymore.“

Barry let out a little giggle at that and rolled onto his back, apparently cooling his hot butt on the cool silken sheets.

„If you did that Cisco would come and personally strangle you, Ollie. You better build me one from scratch.“

„Don‘t worry, I will. Couldn‘t let my omega nest in anything but the best.“ He let out a little chuckle of his own when Barry rolled over again and came to lie on top of him. The kid couldn‘t stay still for a minute if his life depended on it, it was adorable.

„As long as my alpha is in there it‘ll be the best nest in the world“, Barry told him and nuzzled into Oliver‘s neck. „Thank you for setting me right again. For making me believe that… I can be loved like that.“

As a reply, Oliver simply wrapped his arms around Barry and held him close, burying his face in his omega‘s hair.

„I can‘t understand how anyone could not love you like that. You‘re amazing, Barry. The day you came into my life must have been the luckiest day for me.“

„Better than when you could leave the island?“ Barry asked him, raising his head enough to frown at Oliver.

„Well, if I had never left the island I‘d also never have met you, but yes. Better than when I could leave the island.“ And he meant it, he realised. He might not have realised it that day, but the day he met Barry was the start for being the happiest he‘d ever been. And he‘d be damned if he‘d ever let that go.

He was just about to ask if Barry needed something else or if he‘d be alright just staying and cuddling for a while, calming down and reconnecting after the spanking when Barry‘s stomach growled, and quite audibly at that.

„Oliver… I think I‘m hungry.“ Barry sounded so bashful at saying that, and Oliver pulled him close to kiss the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

„Of course. You barely ate anything at dinner, boy. Good thing it reheats well, there‘s still a lot of it left for you.“ That roughly translated to there‘s enough left to feed a party of twenty, but that was normal for Barry. Sometimes Oliver thought they were lucky he was a billionaire and that Barry had inherited all of STAR labs, or they‘d never be able to pay for Barry‘s grocery bills. He wondered if their child would need as much food as Barry did, and if his omega was growing a little speedster inside of him. The thought of chasing a toddler with superspeed around terrified him a bit, but luckily he had Barry for that.

He gave his omega a kiss on the forehead and then rolled out from underneath him. „Put on your comfy sweatpants with the stretchy elastic, give the baby and dinner some good breathing room, and I‘ll make sure you‘re well fed.“ Barry smiled as he followed Oliver out of bed and tagged along into the kitchen after putting nothing else but the sweatpants on, clinging to Oliver‘s arm and snuggling into his side as he went about reheating dinner. Post-spanking Barry was always especially cuddly, and Oliver could never deny him. How could he ever say no to those sweet puppy eyes paired with the purest of sunshine smiles?

„You think you‘ll be okay now?“ he asked Barry a few minutes later as he was wolfing down the first of his many servings. Barry just nodded around a mouthful and beamed at Oliver after swallowing.

„Yeah, I will be. I have you, after all, and you‘ll always set me right again.“


End file.
